


Blue Moon Motel

by angelsblood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Gerard Way, Running Away, catcalling kinda, mentioned abuse (non-graphic), nicole dollanganger - Freeform, they are simply in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: the lyrics are from blue moon motel by nicole dollanganger same as the title !i think i might do a short little part two set a bit in the future from where this part ends if anyone is interested !! <3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blue Moon Motel

Frank was tired of his home life and Gerard was tired of watching Frank be tired.

Nothing was getting better like they promised and nobody really cared when they were supposed to.   
Gerard was all that he had to keep him afloat and sometimes Gerard was barely able to keep him above water. Everyday felt more like a chore than a privilege and he was losing faith in his own existence. His future wasn't getting any brighter and he was no smarter than anyone else in his class. He wasn't going to become a doctor or a famous actor or anything. What was the point anymore? "To make Gerard happy" wasn't a good enough excuse anymore.

Gerard, however, was the exact opposite. He was in college, thriving and actually living his life like it was worth something, because it was. He was happy and guaranteed to be successful one day. Surprisingly he'd drop it all in a second for Frank l. He had all of his priorities in perfect order and Frank was the first listed. No one could tell him that he was being ridiculous when he missed class because Frank didn't have a place to stay or just needed some attention. He could care less what anyone else that wasn't Frank thought. Frank was his life, through thick or thin, and he loved living that way. He'd do anything for the boy and vice versa. So when Frank came to him in the middle of the night, bleeding from his lip with a blackened eye Gerard was rightfully furious. 

"Frank what the hell?" Gerard said, concerned as he lifted his friends though his window. Frank stayed silent as he allowed his small frame to be pulled up.   
"The hell is on your eye?" 

Once in the room and steadily on his feet Frank flicked the paint chips off of his oversized black hoodie before looking at Gerard with a face of adoration. Gerard was taken back by the bruising and blood staining Frank's pale skin but he barely got a second to look at him before Frank was throwing himself at him. He caught him immediately tightening his arms around the boy, every hug counted with Frank. 

"You okay?" Gerard asked while Frank was still in his arms. 

Frank nodded before pulling away with that same excited smile. Gerard was beginning to get nervous about why Frank was acting how he was and he prayed that it wasn't drugs or something like that. 

"I have something really really important to tell you." Frank said, his excitement still raging. 

"I'm scared," Gerard half-joked

"Don't be." 

"Did you murder someone?" Gerard asked jokingly. His protective side wanted to ask Frank about his face then get angry about it but Frank was barely ever this happy and he didn't want to ruin that. 

"No not yet but if you keep asking me dumb questions I might have to." Frank replied with a smirk. 

"Go on then." 

There was no hesitation before Frank eagerly said the words, "We're running away."

The smile on his face grew proving that it was somehow possible to do so. 

"Frankie," Gerard said looking astonished. 

Frank's smile faltered a bit but then returned a little less enthusiastic. "I-I know it sounds crazy but- remember when you said you'd do anything for me?" 

"Yes." Gerard answered, not missing the beat. He could never forget that day. The day they announced their love for one another and Gerard finally told Frank just how much power he had over his heart, trusting him to not take advantage of that. 

"I'm asking you to run away with me." Frank stated again but this time it held more meaning. Their eye contact was too intense for either to look away so they didn't. Gerard could see it in Frank's hazel eyes how serious he was about this. This wasn't like the time he said he wanted to learn to paint to stop thinking about what his father did to him, or the time he got Gerard to teach him piano too, also just to forget. This was thought out and he had no doubt in his mind that if he said no that Frank would be missing in the morning. 

Thoughts of school and his dreams of being an artist raced around in his head as he stayed silent. He was going to be somebody, he knew it. It was all set in stone but here Frank was testing his loyalty to his own dreams. The choices were success or love and it didn't take another second of thought for Gerard to make his decision. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Frank asked excitedly, hopping a little bit, and Gerard chuckled at his cuteness. 

"Yeah, okay." He confirmed with a nod. 

Frank's face was so red with pure energy that he looked like he might burst his smile wide, ripping the torn skin of his lip even more and Gerard winced as he watched the spot of blood grow a bit. "Oh my God we're gonna do it! Fuck, I love you so much, Gee." Then he was running over to tackle Gerard again and of course he was caught. Gerard stuffed his nose in Franks soft hair and pet his back gently as his breathing calmed. 

"I love you too, Frankie. So, So much." He said and Frank's heart skipped a few beats as Gerard's voice vibrated against his chest .

"Thank you." Frank sighed after a moment of hugging and back rubs calmed him. 

"Anything for you." 

"When can you leave with me?" Frank asked since Gerard was the adult with the car. 

"When do you want to be out of here?" 

"A.S.A.P." Frank giggled. "I just- I can't be here anymore. I just can't, it's too hard, Gee."

"I know, Frankie, I understand." He cooed 

"I know you do." Frank smiled. He lifted his head a bit to kiss Gerard's clothed chest. "I trust you with my life, Gerard." Frank said, fidgeting with his hands that were barely clasped behind Gerard's back. 

Gerard loved it when Frank did stuff like that. Spoke about things like he didn't understand the weight of him. But he did, he always did. 

"I've got to pack my bag now I guess." Gerard sighed. 

"Can I help?" Frank asked as they pulled apart. 

"Yeah, Get my closet stuff and put it in the gym bag by the door." Gerard ordered him looking around. "Fuck." 

"What?" Frank asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Just- Fuck." He repeated and Frank giggled adorably and picked up the bag. "Are you- Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. The fact that he was tossing his whole life away for a 16 year old had just dawned upon him.

"Gee," Frank said, sounding hurt. 

"Shit-fuck, No, Yeah of course you do i'm sorry, Frankie." Gerard apologized and ran his hands through his hair. "It's just alot. . . you know?" 

Frank shrugged as he folded some shirts and packed them in sloppily. "You don't have t'go if you don't wanna. I can get there on my own. I know people." Frank muttered. 

"Frank, why would I ever let you do this on your own?" Gerard asked, deciding to let the "I know people," slide. 

Frank only shrugged again. 

"Frankie." Gerard said and Frank looked up at him with his big doe eye's "I love you." 

"I love you too, Gee." Frank said as his little smile returned. 

It didn't take long to pack Gerard's bag since Gerard only had about three pairs of pants and half of his closet was at Frank's house. As they packed Gerard thought of how much he was going to regret this. He was literally giving Frank his entire life just because the boy asked and throwing away everything that he could have been. He had no reason to run away. His life was perfect. To everyone else he was going to look like some spoiled, wasteful kid who was too lazy to continue their already easy life. His mother would cry for weeks, maybe even months and his father would comfort him and pretend that he wasn't hurting when he was. Mikey would be the last to know, living with his biological dad in California. He wondered how his brother would hold up. His parents were easy to predict because they were parents but siblings were different. Gerard just hopped that he would be forgotten quickly enough not to hurt anyone too bad. His friends and family would wonder why he left and blame themselves for not noticing the signs of him being unhappy with life even though they weren't there. Eventually he would have to contact them again. Once he and Frank settle. 

As he thought more about what their life would be like when they reached their unspecified location that no one would really care or notice that Frank was gone. Frank's dad would be surprised at first, that Frank actually did something about the abuse that he had just been taking for so long, then angry. He would finally have to figure out how to deal with his problems by himself since Frank couldn't take it anymore. 

The police would be called and there'd be search parties and missing person posters everywhere for both of them but only one person would be truly missed, Gerard. 

He prayed that whenever they got to where they were going that he could give Frank a good life, the one that he deserved. He could get Frank enrolled in some stereotypical high school where he could have friends like a normal kid and Gerard could definitely get a job to support them with his first degree under his name. Suddenly running away for no apparent reason didn't seem too bad to Gerard, especially when it was benefiting Frank. 

"I think we're done." Frank said, proudly looking around the oddly bare room. without all of Gerard's random clutter and junk in every corner the room felt huge and cold. Frank had never seen it this way, it made him shiver. 

"Yeah." Gerard's flat tone made him turn his head quickly. 

"You don't seem excited." Frank said with a frown. 

"It's just a lot to take in, I promise I'm ready for this." Gerard assured him. 

Frank still looked nervous, probably thinking that Gerard was going to back out on him. 

"I already have my bags down there," Frank said pointing to the window, "You wanna leave tonight?" 

"It'd be less painful that way. . . Would it be wrong to write a note?" Frank raised his eyebrows. "Not like telling them where we are, just something vague, a bit of closure until we talk again." 

Frank thought for a second, looking adorable as he did so. 

"Um, yeah go ahead." Frank nodded. 

"I'll be right back." Gerard said snatching a piece of stray paper leftover from the notebooks that were on his desk before.

Gerard wandered into the kitchen to grab a pen and bared down on the table as he wrote. 

Dear, mom and dad 

You're probably reading this in the morning after realizing that i'm no longer there. . . or maybe you haven't noticed yet and now you're scared shitless, either way, yeah, i'm gone. I won't be back for a while so don't wait for me. I want you to know that i'm safe and happy but where i'm going isn't important. Please don't blame yourself for me leaving because it's not your fault. It really isn't anyone's fault and it couldn't have been prevented. I'll be back one day to explain everything but for now this is goodbye. I love you both and I'll see you soon. 

love, gee. 

p.s. pass this onto mikey. 

Gerard re-read the note at least five times before folding it once and writing "please read" on the blank side. He placed the paper in the middle of the island and turned back off the lights. Returning to his room he was met with Frank sitting criss cross in the middle of his bed. 

"It's done." Gerard sighed. 

Frank giggled, "It sounds like you just murdered someone." 

"I feel like it." Gerard said honestly. 

Frank looked at the older boy sympathetically. He couldn't really understand what Gerard was feeling by leaving people that cared about him behind. He imagined that it was hard judging by how taken back Gerard looked but he would never truly get how it felt or how much Gerard was sacrificing for him.

"I'm sorry. It'll get better when we have our own life together. You'll have me." He smiled. 

Gerard couldn't resist walking over to the boy and squeezing him in his arms. Frank squealed as they both fell back onto Gerard's bed with the soft squeak of the mattress.

"I swear you're like a big toddler." Frank said, still laughing. 

"If i'm a big toddler then you're a normal sized one." Gerard teased back, keeping Frank trapped in his arms. 

"Short jokes aren't funny." 

"Yeah," Gerard chuckled, "not when you're short." 

"Shut up," Frank giggled, playfully swatting Gerard's arm 

•••  
Gerard helped carry most of the bags to the car and then he had to make a second trip to gather his comforter off of his bed since Frank suggested that they use it as a makeshift bed in the back seat. They set up the pillows and thick blankets in the back of Gerard's old Impala and the end result was apparently pretty comfortable according to Frank but that didn't really mean anything to Gerard since he wasn't the size of a middle schooler. 

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Gerard asked Frank as they drove. Their first stop was to the atm. Gerard was going to need money if they were going to be "not-homeless" as Frank put it. 

"Um. . . no, not really. Just away." Frank said, leaning his head back on the headrest. 

Gerard usually admired Frank's free spirit but right now it wasn't helping. 

"You said you wanted to get as far away from here as you can right?" Gerard asked. 

"Mmhm." Frank hummed looking over at his friend. 

"Well there's this school in Ohio that I was checking out and a few job openings. I know it's not that far but it's a couple of states." 

Frank was quiet for a moment, making Gerard think that he didn't like his idea. 

"Ohio huh?" Frank said. Gerard looked away from the road to glance at Frank who now had a lazy smile on his face. His lips seemed more kissable than ever right then and Gerard couldn't help but notice. 

"It'd be better for us." Gerard said. "I could get a stable job there to take care of us."

Frank smiled at Gerard's words and blushed. "That sounds perfect." 

They drove for about one hour before Frank got antsy. Gerard noticed right before Frank started complaining, knowing the boy too well. 

"Gee, i've gotta pee." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"We'll pass a convenient store soon enough." Gerard said, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"This isn't funny, I'm actually going to piss myself in your car." Frank said. 

"Okay, okay," Gerard laughed, "Do you want me to pull over?" 

"I can hold it until we get to a real bathroom just stop driving like a grandma, okay?" Frank teased. 

Frank's prayers were answered only three minutes later when a gas station came into view. Gerard pulled up to a pump since they were nearly on E and asked Frank to wait in the car until he was done. 

"Why so you can walk me in like a baby?" Frank asked, getting out anyways. 

"No, Frank, it's because I don't trust this part of town and I don't want you going in there on your own."

"Oh please, I can stand up for myself, that's what i've been doing for most of my life." Frank said walking towards the store just like Gerard told him not to. 

Gerard sighed, shaking his head and waiting on the gas to fill his tank. 

The dirty glass doors of the shop were covered in old posters advertising cold beer and cigarettes. Frank was welcomed in by the familiar smell of booze and he scrunched up his nose thinking of his father. The guy behind the desk gave Frank a halfhearted smile when he saw him and Frank gave him one back.

"Where's the bathroom?" Frank asked, looking around and not seeing any sign. 

The man silently pointed to an off white door in the back covered in more advertisements and random printed sheets. There was no way to know that it was the bathroom unless you were local and had been there before. 

Getting to the bathroom Frank passed an aisle of cheap wines that he had definitely seen in the kitchen of his house at some point.

The bathroom wasn't as dirty as Frank imagined but it was by no means clean. everything seemed to be stained in one way or another and the sink was rusted somehow. He used the toilet and flushed with his sneaker then used the sleeve of his hoodie to turn on the water in fear of catching something from the handles. After "washing" his hands with the sketchy looking, slightly murky sink water and cheap soap. Turning to open the slightly grimy door he heard footsteps dangerously close to the door. He gulped down the fear in his chest and the voice in his head that sounded like Gee saying "I told you so." 

He opened the door slowly with his sleeve as his bit his lip. The footsteps came to a halt in one of the small shelf isles near the bathroom.   
Frank nervously stepped out, looking down at his dirty sneakers instead of up. He walked quickly for about two seconds before he saw another pair of feet in front of him. 

Frank forced himself to look up to see the owner of the scuffed up work-boots. 

A man, who was at least thrice his size, blocked his way rudely. He didn't look mean to Frank but he wasn't too fond of men who weren't Gerard anyways so he didn't want to be near this guy any longer than he needed to be. 

"Um, excuse me." Frank said, trying to be polite despite his discomfort. 

The man smiled at the sound of his voice, "I've never seen you around here before. You're a pretty little thing, I'm sure I'd 'member if I did." The man said. 

Frank frowned, "That's cause i'm not from around here." He leaned to look around the guy a bit to see if the cashier was watching but they were busy with a customer. 

"Oh you're not?" The man asked. 

Frank shook his head, toying with his sleeve. 

"Who are you here with?" He asked. 

Frank wasn't sure if it was safe to be answering a question like that when you were literally in the middle of running away so he stayed quiet about it. 

"I'm uh. . . I'm not supposed to be talkin' to strangers." Frank said as sincerely as he could. "I've really got to go through so if you'd just move," Frank tried to squeeze between the large man and a shelf, nearly succeeding 

"Hey, I asked you a question." The man said sternly, grabbing Frank by the hood, then the bicep. 

"Let me go!" Frank grunted immediately, swinging his limbs to get loose. His wild movements didn't do too much for him and the man only tightened his grip and pulled Frank closer. 

"Shut up right now, you little slut." He spat, each word was angry and sounded like the growl of a dog. Frank's heart was beating out of his chest and he felt his legs going weak with fear.

Frank only continued, begging to yelp before the man covered his mouth with his large hand. Frank was too busy trying to bite the silencing hand to notice them easing towards the dirty bathroom. 

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, man?" The cashier said from behind the counter. The customer he had been helping turned to look too, her face turning pale with surprise. 

"I suggest you two mind your own business." The guy says. Frank's mouth was still forced silent but he continued to thrash. He considered biting his captor, though he chose not to, feeling more than uncomfortable with putting his mouth anywhere on this guy. 

"I'll call the cops right fucking now man, let go of that kid." The cashier said, looking less shocked and more angry now. He wasn't too intimidating of a man. Frank assumed the worker was in high school and while he did outdo Frank in the height category he didn't stand a chance against the man he was threatening. 

Not the police, Frank thought. This would all be his fault if they got caught. He closed his eyes in disappointment at himself for ruining something he wanted so bad and dragging Gerard into it. 

The man holding Frank made no move and Frank heard shuffling near the counter followed by the jingle of the bell he heard when he first walked in. 

Gerard. 

He looked as shocked as everyone else was but his expression quickly turned furious. Frank knew that Gerard was probably angered at both him and the man pressed against him.

The man's hands pulled Frank closer to him as Gerard stepped forward and Frank whimpered. 

"Hands off him now." Gerard demanded. Frank admired how confident Gerard seemed in the situation. . . or maybe he was just angry, either way it was impressive. 

"Or what?" The man challenged. 

"Look we've got to go. I'll ask you one more time to let him go." Gerard said. Frank looked up at his face then above him to the man. Gerard didn't look afraid of the man, barely even phased by his size and Frank admired that. 

Neither of them moved for a few seconds then suddenly Gerard murmured a soft, "Fine," and reached for his jacket pocket. Frank's eyes widened and felt his captor go stiff with fear before letting him go. He fell into Gerard's chest, where he stayed and smuggled himself into. Gerard's free hand went up to stoke his hair. 

"Calm down, man, the kid isn't even all that!" He said. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Stay right there until we leave the store if you do choose to move you can guess what'll happen." He was still just as calm. 

Frank wanted to ask Gerard where he got his weapon or if he even had one on him but he decided that it wasn't the best time as Gerard stormed them both out of the store with an iron grip that was surly bruising his arm. 

The man obeyed, standing in his same spot while Gerard carried Frank to their car. Once they were in Gerard's Impala they both took much needed breaths. Frank knew that Gerard would be upset so he braced himself for the scolding. Surprisingly, it never came. Instead he was brought into a comforting hug from across the car. 

Frank let it happen, inhaling the smells of Gerard through his clothes. 

"You're really fucking stupid, Frankie." Gerard laughed humorously.

"I know." Frank said simply. 

Gerard pulled away then and kissed Frank forehead. 

"You're cute enough to make up for it though." He teased. 

"I know." 

Frank took the chance now as Gerard's eyes were on the road to look down at Gerard's jacket pocket. The pocket looked rather limp without his hand deep inside of it. Frank wasn't sure how to feel about the new information. Knowing that that man could have hurt him if he didn't buy Gerard's (incredibly deceiving) acting skills left him feeling rather numb. . . Though at the same time he appreciated Gerard a whole lot more if that was even possible. Saving him like some kind of prince charming minus the sword and plus a fake gun. Frank wondered if this is what they called swooning. 

•••  
During the drive to the motel Gerard did end up scolding Frank eventually while also managing to tell Frank that he loved him over eighteen times in fifteen minutes, he counted. 

Still each time Gerard said it made him blush and get butterflies like a teenage girl because he loved Gerard just as much. 

"We're here." Gerard said once they'd parked. 

"No shit." Frank said. 

Gerard rolled his eyes fondly, "Get out."

The motel wasn't anything fancy on the inside. It looked like no one had decorated it since the mid-sixties but other than that it was perfect for a few nights. The bed was pretty big and the room had a little antenna t.v. that Frank thought was adorable,"aww"ing at it the moment they walked in. They put their bags in the closet and took quick baths before getting into bed, both exhausted. 

Gerard layered against the headboard while Frank half-straddled him with his head placed on Gerard's chest, mostly just using him as a full body pillow. Gerard didn't mind at all though, Frank was tiny, soft and warm plus he smelled like heaven after his shower. 

"You smell good." Frank commented. 

"Thanks, you do too." Gerard said. 

Frank giggled and sighed happily, "I can't believe we did this." Gerard nodded. "Our life is gonna be so much fun."

"Anything with you is guaranteed to be amazing, Frankie." 

"True," Frank said with a smile, "Just imagine it, Gee." He said propping himself up onto his elbows, still on top of Gerard. Gerard laced his fingers behind Frank's back as the boy talked. "We're gonna get a big nice house together and a dog and maybe even a cat since you like them so much. . . then maybe- maybe one day we can even adopt kids to raise together?" Frank said the last part nervously like a question.

Frank looked down at Gerard's face, he seemed frozen with surprise. Frank swallowed and looked over to the window. they were on the second/top floor and the view wasn't that amazing but it still entertained Frank like most things did. He could see the bright, blue sign outside that read "Blue Moon" in a stereotypical vintage font surrounded by delicate, twinkling stars. Frank found it beautiful. To him it was more than just a glowing sign. 

"You- You want to raise kids with me?" Gerard asked snapping Frank out of his thoughts. 

Frank nodded and bit his lip, looking at Gerard now and preparing for a harsh rejection. The love that they shared was strange but strong, confusing to most people. No, they weren't dating but Gerard would kill anyone who even looked at Frank without hesitation and Frank hasn't had a crush since meeting the older boy, but Frank still had his doubts. Maybe the love coming from Gerard's end wasn't as strong as he believed. 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh." Frank replied. "I do." 

Gerard ran a hand down his tired face, keeping one at Franks lower back, "Fuck," 

Frank's lip wobbled a bit, "It's okay if you don't want to, I just-" 

"No, no, no," Gerard interrupted. "I'd love to raise kids with you, sugar, it's just that I never thought you'd want to do something like that. . . well with me." He tried to explain before Frank's emotions got the best of him. 

"I-I know that we aren't together but it just feels like we are." Frank said. He looked up at Gerard with big hopeful eyes, "Would you wanna be my boyfriend?" 

Gerard smiled joyfully, "Are you for real right now?" 

Frank nodded and bit his lip, nervousness still swirling around his stomach.

"Of course, Frankie, I'd fucking love to be your boyfriend." Gerard said. Gerard cupped Frank's adorable, blushing cheeks and kissed him. Frank didn't kiss back for the first few seconds but it definitely didn't discourage his lover how simply continued until Frank copied his actions. Frank was terrified of fucking up and ruining their fist kiss but it was kind of impossible to "fuck up" when you're kissing your soul mate. The kiss ended sweetly with lazy smiles and tingling that lingered then Frank was snuggling himself into Gerard's neck. 

"I love you." Frank said, muffled by Gerard's shirt. 

"I love you too, more than anything." 

Frank sighed joyfully, "What are our plans for the next few days?" 

"Job hunting." Gerard deadpanned.

Frank's eyebrows raised and Gerard chuckled. 

"For me, princess." He teased. 

"Good, cause I don't plan on getting a job." Frank said. 

"Ever?" 

"Nope. Then I wouldn't have anytime to fuck around or play guitar!" He said like it was obvious, "You get the job and. . . and I'll take care of the kids." He giggled. 

"Oh," Gerard said, dragging the word out. "So you want to be a housewife?" 

"Fuck no." Frank said, punching Gerard's shoulder. "I just don't like responsibility." He shrugged. 

Gerard shook his head, "Children are a responsibility too. Huge ones." 

Gerard still could barely grasp the fact that this was real. He and Frank, miles from home, lying in bed talking about their life together.   
It sounded crazy and if you would've told him two days ago that this was happening he'd probably laugh. 

it all seemed so perfect in the moment: Two runaways in love. It was a wholesome set up, Gerard sacrificing his perfect life and planned out the future to be Frank's Prince Charming, but was it worth it? The chances of getting caught were slim due to the fact that Frank's father was poor and incapable of doing much towards finding his son. . . that is if he decided to look for him at all but Gerard kept those thoughts to himself for Frank's sake. Still was Gerard ready to have such a huge responsibility? Frank was a smart kid but barely as much as an adult aa Gerard  
He couldn't be upset at him for it though, the boy had had such a disastrous childhood that it was expected for him to hold onto the natural childishness that he never had the time to indulge in. But in this case it was nothing more than an inconvenience. Not that he'd ever let Frank know that, or anything negative about himself due to the fact that he cared too much.

Gerard's thoughts cut off as he realized that the gentle murmur in the back of his head was Frank still talking. 

"You're definitely not listening to me." Frank said after a little pause from his ranting.

Gerard smiled at the little pout on his lips. 

"I'm sorry, was just thinking." Gerard apologized. 

Frank tilted his head a little like he did when he was curious. Gerard thought that it was adorable like most things he did. 

"About what? Because I've been thinking too."

"Oh yeah?" Frank nodded, "About what?" Gerard asked him instead not wanting to tell Frank all that was on his mind nor lie to him to avoid that.

Frank repositioned himself so that he was sitting with his legs crossed, facing Gerard's still laying form. 

"Whatever's going on back home." Frank said with a sigh, "And how hopelessly in love with you I am." He said smiling sleepily. 

Gerard was sure that he could physically feel his heart fluttering in his chest. He felt overwhelmed by the happiness that the words caused him. 

"I'm hopelessly in love with you too, Frankie." Gerard said not being able to hide the smile on his face, not that he needed to since Frank was not sporting one equally aa dorky. "And i'm sure everything at home will be alright with time. After the initial panic is over they'll be alright. I think my note said enough to keep everyone from losing their heads." 

Frank nodded, feeling reassured by Gerard certainty. It was pathetic to be so codependent but he didn't care. He felt safe with Gerard around, just them for however long this lasted. He hoped that it'd be forever.

"You're my Mickey, I'm your Mallory  
You're my Kurt, I'm your Courtney  
You're my Joe, I'm your Norma  
You're my Clarence and I'm your Alabama"

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics are from blue moon motel by nicole dollanganger same as the title ! 
> 
> i think i might do a short little part two set a bit in the future from where this part ends if anyone is interested !! <3


End file.
